No te alejes de mi
by Lanashy
Summary: SOULXMAKA es el primer fic que escribo espero que les guste
1. Prologo

_No te alejes de mí…_

**Prólogo**

**Crona POV**

No sé como tratar con esto…

Hace poco que soy amiga de Soul y Maka, pero aun así sé cuan amigos son el uno del otro, no se por qué están así, sólo puedo decir lo que he visto.

Hace unos meses, Maka y Soul se acercaban con velocidad al numero de almas necesario para convertir a Soul en la guadaña mortal de Shinigami-sama, nadie podía igualarlos, su resonancia de almas era cada vez mas fuerte y sus ataques mas poderosos lo que hacia que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tuvieran entre sus manos el alma de kishin.

Hace unas semanas, Maka y Soul llegaron a las 90 almas, solo le quedan 9 y el alma de bruja, no sabemos por qué Maka decidió mudarse a un piso aparte del de Soul, quedándose solo Soul en la casa, ya que Blair se había ido a vivir mas cerca del cabaret, desde ese momento me costaba verlos juntos, me encantaba pasar las tardes con ellos dos, por que ellos me salvaron y me sentía muy agradecida por que estuvieran los dos siempre ahí.

Pero ya no están los dos.

Maka va con Liz y sus amistades, por decirlo de algún modo, Liz conoce a muchos chicos y ahora parece que a Maka se le esta pegando esa mala manía.

Soul entrena con Black Star y apenas se mueve de eso.

Yo intento quedar con los dos a la vez, pero cada vez que lo hago, Maka salta con que tiene que ir a algún lado y nos quedamos Soul y yo.

Realmente no se cómo tratar con esto…

__________________________________

_Los personajes, ni la serie, ni esas cosas bonitas me pertenecen D:!!_

_Gracias por leer dejen review pofiii!! ^^_


	2. Capitulo1

**Capitulo 1**

**Soul POV**

Sonó el despertador, cómo todas las mañanas le di un puñetazo mientras bostezaba y el pobrecillo dejó de sonar mientras chocaba contra todas las paredes de mi cuarto.

Silencio.

Blair se había mudado hacia ya tiempo, gracias a Dios… sino en una de sus apariciones habría muerto desangrado, y Maka hace unas pocas semanas decidió que quería vivir sola, por lo que las mañanas se habían vuelto bastante aburridas y silenciosas.

Esta vida tampoco esta tan mal, aunque antes era más _cool…_

Me levanto, cojo el despertador y lo pongo en la mesilla, abro la puerta de mi cuarto, no puedo evitar mirar al cuarto de la derecha, la antigua habitación de Maka, ahora hay un piano, hacia tiempo que me quería comprar uno, pero no sabía donde meterlo, ahora, para bien o para mal, ya tenia un cuarto libre donde practicar.

Aun era temprano para ir al shibusen, así que, con tranquilidad, me duche, desayuné y preparé los libros para ir a la academia.

Todo estaba realmente tranquilo.

Bajé al garaje, dónde estaba aparcada la moto, normalmente me gusta ir andando al shibusen, pero ya que ahora voy solo, es más _cool _si voy en moto.

Por la calle, el aire movía mi pelo con fuerza, siempre he pensado que si hay una sensación que se parezca a volar, sin que sea en avión, helicóptero o patineta voladora, debe ser esta, además ayudaba el hecho de que ya no había nadie presionándome la espalda detrás, me sentía mucho más libre.

-¿De verdad? – Una vocecilla endemoniada sonó en mi cabeza

-No me desconcentres mientras conduzco –Intenté librarme del diablillo de sangre negra

-Eres tú el que esta pensando en otras cosas –Dijo para despedirse

En el fondo tenia razón, pero dejemos las cosas como están.

Llegué al shibusen, en la puerta me esperaban todos…

…más o menos.

Estaban allí Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Crona, Patti y Liz, que me saludaron cuando me vieron, Maka, o en lo que se avía convertido, siguió hablando de sus cosas con Liz, que pareció preocupada al ver su reacción, pero no hizo nada, le siguió la conversación a mi técnico.

-¡Por fin estamos los ocho! ¡Qué perfecta simetría! –Empezó a gritar Kid a los cuatro vientos en cuanto llegue al grupo

El grupo seguía su ritmo, tras eso Patti empezó a reír como una posesa por la cara que se le avía quedado al shinigami, para no quedar por debajo, Black Star comenzó a hacer monerías, llamando la atención, Tsubaki intentaba calmar a su técnico y de la espalda de Crona salía Ragnarok, que se quejaba por el alboroto que estaban montando.

No era _cool, _pero era divertido.

Durante las clases, Spirit, nos llamó para que fuéramos a la Death Room.

Estuvimos los tres todo el rato en silencio y pude ver la cara de descontento de Spirit por la apariencia de su hija, ahora llevaba el pelo suelto, iba un poco maquillada, la camiseta que llevaba era estrecha, lo que hacía resaltar un poco mas su pecho, aunque se seguía viendo plana, pero algo era algo, llevaba un pantalón vaquero corto y unos tacones.

Era _cool_, pero no era Maka para nada.

-Nash, Naaash –Cantó Shinigami-sama sacando una de sus enormes manos.

-Naaaaash –Dijimos todos a la vez

-Tengo una mala noticia –anunció nuestro director entristecido

-¿Qué pasa? –Maka dio un paso a delante y se puso frente a Él

-Ustedes se quedaron estancados en 90 almas –recordó

-Lo sabemos –Dijimos a coro Maka y yo

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé –dije, Maka no dijo nada

-Bueno… tendréis que hacer entrenamiento especial ¿vale? Hablen con Stein-kun después de las clases –Dijo y volvió a sacar su mano en signo de despedida

Salimos de allí y en silencio volvimos a las clases, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Maka, que parecía estar en su mundo.

En su _nuevo_ mundo.

Tras las aburridas clases, Maka se levantó deprisa y se acercó a Stein, que me llamó para que me acercara.

-Shinigami-sama nos ha dicho que hablemos con usted para que nos de clases especiales –Dijo Maka

-Vale, que me vais a hacer perder mi tiempo libre –La cara de Stein lucia siniestra

No hubo respuesta

-Bueno, el sábado por la mañana en el patio trasero

-Había quedado… -dijo Maka con desgana

-Pues cancela la cita –Respondió Stein sin escrúpulos

-Jo… -Maka cruzó los brazos y miró a otro lado

Realmente había cambiado.

Nos despedimos del profesor y nos unimos al grupo.

-Eh, Soul ¿Me acompañas a comprar un nuevo equipo de música? –Se acercó Black Star- Es que rompí el de Tsubaki entrenando y, aunque yo vaya a superar a los dioses, no entiendo demasiado de aparatos de música

-Claro, el sábado por la tarde, ¿Vale? Que por la mañana tengo entrenamiento –Concluí

Nos volvimos a unir al grupo y reímos durante un rato hasta que nos rugieron los estómagos y decidimos volver a nuestras casas.

Otra vez, todo volvía a estar tranquilo.

______________________________

_Los personajes y demás cosas bonitas siguen sin pertenecerme D:_

_Espero que esto quede mas o menos larguito _! Ha ocupado tres páginas en el Word!!!_

_Gracias por leer ^^ review porfiii w_


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Liz POV**

Sonó el teléfono por decimonovena vez en la tarde, y por decimonovena vez, era Maka, hablándome sobre lo que se aburría y que quería salir a dar una vuelta, como el viernes anterior.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, mañana vuelve a ser viernes, gracias al cielo –suspire

-Ah… algo que te tenía que decir sobre el sábado por la mañana –recordó Maka

-Dime –A la decimonovena va la vencida, pensé

-Da igual, Liz, no importa, a las once en tu casa, ¿no? –cantó

-Si, no te olvides de traer algo de comida –le recordó Liz

-Si, si, no me olvidaré –dijo Maka en tono burlón

-Bueno, te tengo que colgar, parece que a Kid le esta dando uno de sus ataques, ya sabes –se excusó Liz

-Vale, hasta luego Liz –Maka colgó

Rápidamente fui a donde estaban Kid y Patti, Kid estaba tirado en el suelo y Patti se reía a carcajadas, no tarde en darme cuenta de que mi hermana había usado la mesa de dibujo de Kid para dibujar animalitos, de una forma para nada simétrica.

-No… mi mesa de dibujo… ¡Patti, eres una estúpida! –Dijo llorando nuestro técnico

-Bueno, no pasa nada, Kid –Dije intentando tranquilizarle- Patti y yo arreglaremos esto y tú ve haciendo las maletas, que este fin de semana tienes una misión de shinigami ¿No?

-Si, pero mi mesa de dibujo… -Los ojos de Kid eran dos cataratas

-Nosotras la ordenamos –Suspiré

-Vale… -Dijo mientras desaparecía como un zombi

**Al día siguiente… (Por la tarde)**

-Waa~ ha sido una semana muy larga –Dijo Maka desperezándose

-Y que lo digas –Confesé, había estado toda la semana aguantando las miles de llamadas de Maka, y estando con ella todo el día, desde que se había mudado, no era la misma, no es que me moleste, es divertido estar con ella, pero se nota que sobreactúa, ¿Querrá participar en algún casting y por eso estará así?

-Hermana –Noté que Patti me miraba fijamente, da un poco de miedo cuando se pone así

-¿Qué pasa Patti? –Intenté que no se notara que me había asustado

-Maka esta rara ¿No? –En estos momentos es cuando pienso que mi hermana puede leer las mentes ajenas

-¿Eso crees? ¡Jo! Que mala eres Patti –De la nada apareció Maka intentando mantenerse firme, actuaba demasiado y se notaba que le molestaba ese tipo de ropa

-Maka, ¿Estas bien con esos zapatos? –Pregunte preocupada

-¡Claro, claro! ¡Todo sea por la belleza! –Creo que ni ella se creía lo que acababa de decir, había escuchado más de mil veces decir a Maka y su arma que la forma no importaba, algo no iba bien en esa cabecita. Debo hacer algo.

-Maka –Dije seria

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo un poco asustada, se notaba que estaba arrepentida por lo que acababa de decir

-No esta bien que escondas tus sentimientos –Me sentí como una buena amiga cuando le dije estas palabras

-Bueno, ya es tarde ¿no? –Se despidió –Creo que me voy a mi casa

-Vale, hasta mañana –me despedí

-¡Hasta mañana! –Canturreó mi hermana, moviendo enérgicamente los brazos

Ojalá se le pase lo que sea…

_______________________________________________

Los personajes ni la serie ni nada de eso me pertenecen D:!!

Perdón!! Este capi salió cortito!! _! El próximo capi creo que será más largo

Gracias por los reviews!!!! ^-^ Y gracias por leer!!!


	4. Capitulo 3

_¡Ah! Se me olvidó decir en el 1º capitulo… si alguien se viste así ¡Perdón! No me gusta nada ese estilo y eso… y no me peguen por este capitulo ¿vale? _

_Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la serie ni nada de eso D:_

**___________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3**

**Soul POV**

Hice lo de todas las mañanas, con la diferencia de que era sábado, por lo que estaba desganado y enfadado, levantarse temprano en fin de semana definitivamente no es nada _cool._

Además, estaba preocupado, el diablillo ahora aparecía con bastante frecuencia, me sentaba un rato, dejando la mente en blanco y ahí estaba, dándome la lata con _lo solito que estoy_, pues si tan solo estoy que me deje en paz, me tiene harto.

-No puedo desaparecer –Cantó mi inquilino

-Me he dado cuenta, bicho enano –Lo miré con desprecio desde el sillón del cuarto oscuro, él, sonrió, olvidando lo ultimo que había dicho

-Te hace falta –rió

-Estoy bien así –Gruñí

-Lo que tu digas –Dijo mientras desaparecía chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de jazz

¡Por fin! ¡Que pesado es! Es muy poco _cool_.

Cogí la moto y me dirigí al Shibusen.

Paseé por los pasillos, que estaban desiertos, para llegar al patio trasero, donde había quedado con el profesor Stein y Maka, cual no fue mi sorpresa, que había llegado antes que ninguno.

Me senté en uno de los bancos.

-Que raro que no halla llegado Maka aún, ella siempre está metiendo prisa y yendo rápido a todo lo que tenga algo que ver con el shibusen o algo que sea interesante culturalmente hablando –pensé

-O eso era antes –Una melodía tenebrosa de jazz acompañó al diablillo, volvía a estar sentado en el sillón de la sala oscura

-Quieres dejarme ya en paz –Supliqué

-Es agobiante escuchar tus lamentos –confesó

-Yo no me lamento –Contesté enfadado

-Claro, por que eso no es nada _cool –_se rió de mi

No le contesté, pensé que si pasaba de él estaría mejor y a lo mejor se iba cansado

-Oh, venga sabes que no puedes evitarme –sonrió de forma malvada –No sin ella…

Lo miré de reojo

-¿Ves? Ya digo _ella_ y atiendes como si fuera la mejor melodía –Se me acercó

¿Qué estaba intentando?

-Que inocente eres, pequeño Soul

-¡Eh! Soul despierta –Una voz masculina me despertó

Stein estaba en su silla de ordenador mirándome fijamente

-¡Oh, no! Me he quedado dormido, ¿No me habrás diseccionado no? –Pregunté preocupado

-Se me han olvidado las tijeras y el bisturí en casa –Confesó triste

-Gracias al cielo –Suspiré

-Por cierto –me miró, sus enormes gafas brillaron – ¿Dónde esta Maka?

-No lo sé, se habrá retrasado –Dije despreocupado

-Son las dos de la tarde –Dijo Stein con una mirada penetrante

-¿Me ha tenido tres horas esperando? –me enfadé

-Ha habido problemas en la enfermería, mandé a Sid para que os avisara, pero te vio dormido y no te quiso despertar, dijo que el no es el tipo de persona que despierta a la gente cuando duerme

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Maka? –empecé a preocuparme

-No has sido un buen arma, no has protegido a tu técnico, ella a lo mejor te necesitaba y tú aquí durmiendo… das asco Soul Evans…

**Stein POV**

Se repente Soul se desmayó.

-Esto es interesante… -dije sonriendo

-Bueno chico, vamos a llevarte a la enfermería, qué de trabajo me das

Cargué a Soul en la silla y lo llevé a la enfermería, gracias a Shinigami-sama que se encontraba en la planta baja, no tenía ganas de cargar con la silla y con Soul.

La enfermera me ayudó a acostarlo en la cama.

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó ella

-No lo sé, de repente se desmayó, creo que debería diseccionarlo –Dije mirando a Nygus, ella me miró con cara de susto y se fue de la enfermería

-Je… me han dejado en una enfermería con un cuerpo inconsciente… - No cabía en gozo

Cogí a Soul en brazos y lo llevé hasta la mesa de operaciones, le puse una anestesia, por si acaso se despertaba en mitad de la investigación, y me dispuse a diseccionar.

Había algo que no me esperaba.

La sangre no era solamente roja, también había sangre negra, cosí rápidamente a Soul y lo metí en la cama.

-Esto no debe ser bueno… -Dije poniéndome bien las gafas

Me acerqué a la mesa del ordenador y saqué del cajón mi busca, el de Nygus no estaba, así que lo debía llevar con ella.

A los pocos minutos llegó a la enfermería algo asustada.

-Llama a Maka Albarn, tenemos un problema –dije en tono serio

Me divertí mucho al ver lo asustada que estaba, tenia tanto miedo que se limitó a asentir y salió corriendo.

Una hora después apareció por la puerta la técnico de la guadaña, con la indumentaria que últimamente solía traer, tendré que diseccionarla para averiguar qué pasa.

**Maka POV**

Por la mañana

No me creía lo que estaba haciendo, me estaba saltando un entrenamiento especial.

Total es una estupidez… ya llevamos 90 almas, para qué lo necesito

Intenté auto convencerme, pero no podía

-Maka, estas en las nubes –Dijo Liz

-¡Ah! Perdón, perdón –Dije volviéndola a ayudar a cocinar

Esta tarde íbamos a hacer una fiesta con amigos de Liz

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Se preocupó

-Claro, claro –Asentí repetidas veces

Esto no esta bien… se nota mucho que estoy actuando, están todos preocupados y por mucho que quiera no puedo cambiar mi forma de ser ¡y mira que he sido extrema!

Torpemente, seguí ayudando a preparar la casa, durante la mañana.

-¡Patti! –Gritó Liz de repente

-Tenia hambre, hermana –Dijo la más infantil de las hermanas

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Liz estaba preocupada, y normal, Patti se había comido dos bandejas de comida que nos había costado tanto preparar

-No pasa nada, voy a la tienda –Dije, y rápidamente me fui al supermercado

En el camino me encontré con la enfermera Nygus, que al parecer me estaba buscando

Me van a castigar seguro… ¿Ves? esto no esta bien.

No he conseguido ni voy a conseguir nada cambiándome.

El camino lo pasamos rápido y en silencio, fuera lo que fuera, era grave.

En la enfermería me encontré a Stein, sentado en su silla mirando a Soul que descansaba en la cama.

-¿Qué a pasado? –Me asuste

-Sangre negra –Dijo secamente

-¿Qué? ¿No se había ido? –Cada vez estaba más asustada

-Te has ido a vivir a otro apartamento, ¿verdad?

-Si… ¿Hice mal?

-Para tu arma si, mucho, necesita tu sonda anti demonio, sino le aparece la sangre negra

-¿Y qué hago?

-De momento, se te obliga a vivir con él hasta que encontremos cómo curarle del todo

-Vale…

Tanto que me había costado alejarme lo que más podía de el, los sacrificios no valen para nada. Nunca voy a poder olvidar esto… Y lo único que esta haciendo es mal…

Lo siento mucho Soul… soy una mala técnico y peor amiga…

______________________

Weee esto ha ocupado 4 páginas!!! Espero que les guste ^.^

Gracias por los reviews!


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Soul POV**

-¡Déjame en paz! –Estaba arto, nunca había estado tanto tiempo en la sala oscura, esto no va bien.

-No, hasta que no te calmes y recapacites –El diablillo se sentó en un taburete, se veía aburrido

-Ni que hubiera echo algo malo –Respondí un poco confuso

-Por favor, llevas casi un sin dejarme descansar –Dijo cansado

-Eres tú el que aparece –Le recordé

-Tú eres el que se amarga y se pone a comparar el pasado con el presente –Se levantó del taburete y me sonrió

-No me amargo –me estaba empezando a enfadar de verdad

-Claro, eso dicen todos –Cantó

No le respondí. Empecé a no escucharle a el, sino a la canción que sonaba en el tocadiscos.

Al ver que no le hacia caso, él, al darse cuenta de eso, empezó a cantar al ritmo de la música, su voz me destrozaba los oídos.

-¡Para! Como sigas va a llover

Él se callo y sonrió

-Pero escúchame ¿si? Esto va a ser bueno para todos, si te sale bien –Se puso serio, cogió el taburete y se sentó en frente mía.

-Pero cuando termines de hablar podré salir de aquí

-Y seguiré apareciendo si no lo haces bien

Me quede callado, ¿estaba intentando hacerse desaparecer a si mismo?

-Estoy aburrido de tu mente –Confesó –Tengo más oportunidades en otra gente, y la única manera de salir de aquí es con las vibraciones anti demonio de tu técnico, que con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, estaba casi fuera, pero se ha dado cuenta antes que tú.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué se ha dado cuenta? –Ojalá esto acabara pronto

-Menos mal que preguntas lo que hay que preguntar, sino, aquí no acabábamos –suspiró el

-Limítate a responder –Dije enfadado

-Limítate a dejarme hablar –Contestó cortante, me quede callado mirándole –Dicen que los artistas nunca viven en el presente, siempre en el pasado y en el futuro.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, no sabía por donde iba a salir ahora.

-¿Qué te gustaría que te pasara en el futuro? –Su cara era intrigante, no sabía muy bien qué intentaba –Contesta –Me obligó

-Ser un tío _cool _supongo –Me quedé pensativo

-Llegar a ser la guadaña de Shinigami-sama, llegar a ser un gran pianista –Enumeró mirando alrededor, pocos segundos después me miró fijamente y sonrió –Llegar a amar a alguien

La música del tocadiscos paró de repente, diablillo se levantó, cambió de disco, este sonaba más tranquilo y volvió a sentarse.

-Soul Evans… ¿Sabes qué es el amor? –Su cara era cada vez más siniestra

-Sentimiento hacia otra persona que naturalmente nos atrae y que, procurando reciprocidad en el deseo de unión, nos completa, alegra y da energía para convivir, comunicarnos y crear –Cité textualmente la definición del diccionario

Él me miro con una cara extraña, pero volvió en si y volvió a preguntar.

-Y… ¿Sabes cuando amas a alguien? –Esa pregunta me recordó algo

Uno de los poemas de Maka se llamaba así, de vez en cuando leía los poemas cursis que escribía ella, me daban ideas para tocar el piano, y si no lo recordaba mal, ese era el nombre de uno de ellos, el más cursi de todos, iba sobre aclarar sus sentimientos con las personas de su alrededor, ese me costó más volverlo música, pero el resultado fue bastante bueno.

-Supongo, que cuando ame a alguien me daré cuenta, tampoco me gusta pensar mucho en ello, no es _cool_

-Pero es _cool_ amar y ser correspondido ¿no?

-Si…

-¡Soul! ¿Sigues vivo? –El profesor Stein me despertó, estaba en la enfermería

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Pregunté preocupado

-Te desmayaste de repente, ahora te recomiendo que vayas a casa a descansar –Dijo dándose la vuelta y rellenando unos papeles.

-Firma aquí por favor –Sonrió

-Claro –Firmé el alta y me fui a casa

Hoy era un sábado de locos.

Cuando llegué a casa, estaba la puerta abierta, con desconfianza empujé y me preparé por si acaso.

Estaba todo normal.

No, no lo estaba, había un montón de maletas por el suelo y se escuchaba algo en la habitación del piano.

-¿Soul? ¿Eres tú? –Una voz femenina salió de la habitación

Maka salió de la habitación del piano y no había nada raro en ella, llevaba sus dos coletas de siempre, su falda de siempre y su polo de siempre.

Me quedé perplejo, mirándola. ¿Estaba soñando?

Nos quedamos mirándonos un rato, en silencio

-Vuelves a ser tú –concluí

-Gracias al cielo, llego a ponerme un día más esa ropa y me muero –confesó

Esto es muy raro

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Quería alejarme de ti

-Y lo conseguiste, me dejaste solo

Me acerqué al teléfono y llamé a Black Star para cancelar la salida, tras unos gritos por parte del ninja, colgué, todo ese tiempo Maka se había quedado callada mirando al vacio.

-Lo siento –se disculpó agachando la cabeza

No le respondí, me fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Para qué quería alejarse de mí?

Noté unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, los pasos pararon y noté como Maka se apoyaba en la puerta.

-Realmente lo siento, soy una egoísta –Empezó a hablar –Nos hemos acercado muy rápido a las 90 almas, le ibas a convertir en la guadaña mortal de Shinigami-sama y nos alejaríamos de todos modos ¿no?

Paró un momento

-Y la mejor forma de alejarme de ti era cambiando totalmente, haciendo que ya no sea la misma… -Su voz cada vez sonaba mas cortada ¿estaba llorando?

Me levanté, abrí la puerta y como habría hacía dentro, Maka cayó sobre mí.

-No es justo –Le dije –Si vas ha hacer algo que influya a los dos debes consultar, que seas el técnico, no significa que yo no tenga derecho a opinar

-Lo siento

-Deja de decir eso ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? –la separé de mi y la miré a los ojos, estaba llorando

No me gustaba verla así, no era nada _cool_ verla así, le ofrecí un pañuelo, lo acepto y se secó las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad lo he conseguido? –preguntó preocupada

Nunca lo suficiente, de repente sonó en mi cabeza, pero me quede en silencio

-Vaya, que bien –dijo triste mientras se iba a la habitación del piano.

-¡EH! ¿Con esto aquí donde voy a dormir? –dijo refiriéndose al piano

-¿Vas a volver a vivir aquí?

-Si, Stein nos obliga a vivir juntos

-Nos obliga, ¿Te molesta vivir conmigo? –Dije un poco triste

-Seria un poco raro ¿no? –Maka miró al vacio

-¿Hemos vivido un montón de tiempo juntos y ahora es raro? –No entendía para nada a Maka

-Pero ya no es como antes ¿no?- Dijo triste

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Tú

-Tú empezaste –Estaba enfadado y cansado no entendía que pasaba y cada vez que decía algo así me dolía más.

No contestó nada.

-Puedes quedarte en mi habitación, yo dormiré en el sofá –Le ofrecí

La ayudé a meter las maletas en mi habitación, para cuando acabamos ya era muy tarde así que ella se acostó y yo me fui al sofá.

No podía dormir, me levanté y fui a tocar el piano un poco para relajarme.

Me volví a acordar del poema de mi técnico, cogí la partitura que había escrito y me puse a tocarlo flojito para que no se despertara.

Poco a poco me fui metiendo cada vez mas en la canción, olvidándome de todo lo demás

-¡Lo has hecho mal! –Gruño el diablillo

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun no te has dado cuen… -El diablillo paró en seco

-Tenemos visita –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba mi técnico, cómo la primera vez que apareció la mire de arriba abajo y me volví a quedar embobado.

-Bienvenida –Dijo el pequeño diablo haciéndola pasar

-¿Cómo puedes volver si estoy aquí? –Dijo enfadada

-Por que no funciona del todo tu resonancia con Soul –Dijo señalándola, Maka se veía un poco transparente

El diablillo se acercó al tocadiscos y puso el mismo que puso para bailar Maka y yo

-Y un, dos, tres, cuatro… -dijo

Y empezó la música

Maka y yo nos acercamos y nos pusimos a bailar

-Guíame ¿Vale? –Dijo mirándome a los ojos

__________________________________________

_Los personajes no me pertenecen D:_

_Gracias por los reviews!! Espero que no sea la misma historia -!_

_Me ha quedao un poco raro creo…_

_Pero es un poquito mas largo ^_^_


	6. Capitulo 5 final

**Capitulo 5**

**Maka POV**

Soul me guiaba con suavidad al ritmo de la música, durante un rato estuvimos callados, yo miraba a los pies de mi compañero, cuando levanté la cabeza, él me miró a los ojos.

Todo el esfuerzo de este último mes se ha ido a la basura. Pero ahora mismo me da igual.

Miré al diablillo que me sonrió con cara maléfica ¿él sabia lo que estaba pensando?

-En esta sala yo soy como un narrador omnisciente –Dijo el pequeño ser –No me podéis ocultar nada.

Soul y yo paramos de golpe, note como me sonrojaba un poco.

-Pero no paréis –Se quejó el diablillo

Volvimos a empezar.

-¿Por qué te querías separar de mi? –Al fin habló Soul

-Ya te lo dije, porque de todas maneras nos íbamos a separar

-Y piensas eso sin preguntarme a mi –Soul parecía un poco molesto –No sería _cool _no hablar contigo después de que me conviertas en guadaña mortal.

Miré esperanzada a Soul, ¿Eso significaba algo bueno?

-Aunque no nos hagan falta para cazar Kishines quedamos con Kid y los demás ¿verdad? –Me recordó –Pues lo mismo

Seguimos un rato en silencio.

**Diablillo POV **

Esta situación va más lento que el caballo del malo, pensé mirando a la pareja, que bailaba al ritmo de la música que había puesto.

Me bajé de la silla y fui despacio hacia el tocadiscos, sentí como la pareja me miraba pensando "¿Y ahora qué hace?"

Pare la música, se pararon y se me quedaron mirando con cara de tontos.

Saqué otro sillón de detrás de la cortina, lo puse frente al de Soul.

-Si no habláis de _lo que sea, _me temo que vamos a tener que quedarnos aquí bastante –Avise

-Yo no tengo nada que decir –Dijo Soul

Me quede mirándolo con incredulidad. Miré a Maka, tenía puestas mis esperanzas en ella, le sonreí y al parecer captó mis intenciones.

Maka se sentó en un sillón, Soul en el de enfrente. Se acomodaron.

-A mi me ha servido de algo alejarme este tiempo de ti –dijo bajando la mirada, mirando sus manos, sus dedos estaban entrelazados y los movía con nerviosismo.

Soul miró a Maka un poco confuso.

-He aprendido algo de Liz –confesó intentando no parecer nerviosa, sonriendo

-Espero que fuera algo _cool_ –Soul parecía más tranquilo

-Lo es –dijo orgullosa

-Pues di, qué aprendiste –Soul estaba algo nervioso

-He aprendido que hay que confesar los sentimientos importantes

-¿Y eso que significa? –Dijo Soul viéndose venir algo grande

-Que hay que decirle a la persona que amas que le amas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Sonó el despertador, cómo todas las mañanas le dio un puñetazo mientras bostezaba y el pobrecillo dejó de sonar mientras chocaba contra todas las paredes de su cuarto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Soul, es hora de levantarse! –cantó la rubia con una sartén en una mano y una cuchara de palo en la otra

Se levanté de un salto, miró el calendario.

Había vivido un mes en una noche.

-¿Qué te pasa Soul? –Maka estaba asustada

Corrió hacia ella y la abrazo

-No te alejes de mí

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres soltarme? –Maka se movía intentando liberarse de sus brazos, pero no le iba a permitir que se volviera a alejar de él.

-Por favor -le pidió abrazándole más fuerte, ella se rindió y le abrazó

Nos separamos

-¿Se puede saber qué ha sido eso? –Dijo un poco desconfiada, estaba colorada

-Un abrazo –Le contestó

-Hasta ahí llego, no soy tonta –Dijo algo molesta –Pero por qué

-Por que no te voy a volver dejar marchar –Dijo serio

-No me voy a alejar ni nada, te voy a convertir en la mejor guadaña mortal –Dijo alegre

-¿Y después? –Había captado el mensaje

-Pues seguiremos siendo amigos –Dijo ella totalmente desconcertada -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-He tenido un sueño muy extraño –Confesó el chico

-¿Sobre qué? –Preguntó interesada la técnico

-Ya no eras tan _cool _y después eras normal y… -Se quedó pensando

-¿y…?

-No recuerdo más –Dijo el alvino – solo una frase que me dijiste

-¿Yo? Espero que no fuera nada raro –Dijo algo molesta

- "Hay que decirle a la persona que amas que le amas, antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

La chica se puso roja

-¡MAKAAAAA CHOP! – Le dio con la sartén en la cabeza - ¡Has leído mis poemas!

Estaba realmente enfadada

-No se leen los escritos ajenos –Dijo enfadada

Soul estaba desmayado en el suelo, Maka se arrodillo a su lado y le acarició el pelo

-Por que a lo mejor esa persona decide alejarse de ti… –casi susurró la chica

-Soul levántate y vístete, que al final llegaremos tarde –dijo volviendo a la cocina

_Tras prepararse y desayunar_

-¡Vamos en la moto! –Dijo Maka alegremente

-Si, que sino llegamos tarde –el arma se apresuró a coger las llaves de la moto y bajar al garaje

Se subieron a la moto rápidamente y emprendieron el camino a la escuela.

**Maka POV**

Vaya mañana de locos, se puede saber qué mosca le había picado a Soul.

No hablamos durante el viaje.

Yo no sabia que decir, con lo raro que había estado en casa no sabia que decirle.

Enseguida llegamos a la escuela, allí ya nos esperaba nuestro grupo, nos saludamos como siempre, Soul no paraba de mirarme extraño, ¿se podía saber qué le pasaba?

Se pasó toda la mañana acompañándome, no es que me molestara pero me sentía rara por tanta atención, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Al acabar las clases Crona me pidió que la acompañara un momento, así que le dije a Soul que fuera a hacer la compra mientras estaba con ella, él se quejó un poco, pero me hizo caso, cómo siempre.

Llegamos a la habitación de Crona.

-Bueno, qué me quejas decir -dije sentándome en la silla del escritorio

-Pues veras…. –Se cortó –Creo que siento algo por Kid-kun –dijo colorada

Me quedé un poco impresionada, Crona nunca se había referido a nada parecido al amor, y menos me lo esperaba si era por alguien tan diferente cómo Kid, pero los caminos del amor son inescrutables.

-Entonces se lo tienes que decir ¿no? –La animé

-Pero… seguramente yo no le guste…. –paró triste –No soy simétrica

-Cuando quieres a alguien los fallos que tenga no se ven, el como si lo pasara todo por un filtro, o eso pienso yo

-¿De verdad? –Crona parecía esperanzada

-De verdad –Le sonreí

-Entonces… ¿Tú le has dicho lo que sientes a Soul? –Crona me miro con inocencia

-¿Cómo? –me quedé perpleja

-Se nota a distancia que se quieren –Sonrió -¿No es verdad?

-Bueno… la verdad es que…

**Soul POV**

Qué tonto he sido hoy, he actuado cómo un pesado o aun peor… ¡Cómo un acosador!

Seguro que Maka está molesta conmigo

Me ha costado pero por fin me he dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, y todo gracias a una Maka muy rara en un sueño, una disección y un diablillo pesado.

¡Cuando llegue a casa se lo digo!

Llegué a casa, Maka aun no había llegado, guardé las cosas en su sitio y me senté en el sofá, esperando a mi técnico.

Antes de que me pudiera aburrir, esta llegó. Estaba colorada.

¿Por qué estaría colorada?

-¿Qué le pasaba a Crona? –Me interesé, al fin y al cabo, también era mi amiga

-Cosas de chicas –Dijo mientras se acercaba y sonreía

Todo se quedó en un silencio incómodo, Maka y yo nos mirábamos de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Bueno me toca preparar la comida, ¿tienes hambre no Soul? –Dijo Maka para romper el silencio

-Si, claro, te ayudo –Me levanté y la ayudé a cocinar

Preparamos la comida lo más rápido que nos permitió el fuego, a veces nuestras manos se rozaban sin querer y no podíamos evitar sonrojarnos.

Esto no era nada _cool_.

**Soul y Maka POV**

¡Bueno! Vamos a comer

Y después se lo digo…

**General POV**

Comieron sin pausa pero sin prisa, queriendo que la comida se pasara rápido, pero sin querer acabar de comer.

Pero acabaron de comer.

_¡¡Ahora o nunca!!_

-Veras quería decirte… -Dijeron a la vez se quedaron mirándose a los ojos un momento

-¡Tú primero! –estaban sincronizados al hablar

-Te quiero –Sus voces se cruzaron, igual que sus miradas y se quedaron un rato así

-¡Yo también! –siguieron mirándose

No pudieron evitar reírse.

Y no pudieron evitar sentir que estarían juntos para siempre.

Porque ninguno dejaría solo al otro.

**Fin**

_______

_Los personajes no me pertenecen D:_

_Gracias por haber leído el fanfic ^_^_

_Gracias por dejar reviews_

_Cuídense!!! Y sean felices!! _


End file.
